<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boosh Boys On Tour by un1c0rntea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348884">Boosh Boys On Tour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea'>un1c0rntea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mighty Boosh (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Singing, Tour Bus, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A warming fic about Howard and Vince who are on Tour.  As well as what they do between touring, including a very sleepy Howard writing songs on the floor in his boxer shorts and lots of soft fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Moon/Vince Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boosh Boys On Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope that this gives all you lovely Boosh fans some light in recent events, and that it makes you smile.</p><p>Lots of love! Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adam Ant!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Adam Ant, he's well genius." Replied Vince applying a white stripe across his nose horizontally. "He studied Native American tribal makeup right, and the stripe was him declaring war on the political nonsense in the music industry." Then turning round to face Howard, arm on the back of the dressing room chair, splaying his fingers and laughing. "Ha how cool is that? What an icon." Then he turned back to the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he sounds like quite the artisté. You look like a 'No Entry' sign." Said Howard absentmindedly putting on his hat in front of the mirror. He didn't really want to know the story, but Vince told him anyway. Oh well. The more you know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare you. Well what would you know anyway Mr Jazz?."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's art."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a traffic sign."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, focusing his attention on his hair now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard was getting agitated. "Anyway are you nearly done, we gotta be on stage in 5 minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was mussing up his short black, fading into brown, hair with two hands and pursing his lips. "Almost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost? What else is there to do? Draw a heart on your forehead? Hm? Paint a smiley face on your arse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe Shit off! That'd be well tacky. I'm not a freak." Then he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some silver sparkly knee high boots. "Anyway, what about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard furrowed his brow and put his hands on his hips, "What about me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince gestured to his red and white shirt with khaki green trouser combo. "Wull is this what you're wearing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What ya saying, little man? This is my look, my image. Yeah. I'm comfortable, cajj(ual)."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cajj?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Cajj Jazz. Ow! Chicka Chickaaa!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cajj jazz? Eurgh. That is well cheesy." Said Vince zipping up his boots, face slightly disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's art."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like you should be catching pennies in a hat." Vince did a little Dick Van Dyke dance. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Ooooo, change for me jazz career? Change for me jazz career? Oooo I need a new trombone.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha very funny Sir. What about you, hm? Wearing your mirror ball suit again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince scoffed. "Uh, no one can resist the mirror ball suit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's true." Howard agreed under his breath. "Anyway. Quick 1 min warm up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince clasped his hands together. "Yeah let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood facing each other and moving their hands around in little circles, began their backstage ritual chant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Chappati Chappati. Chappati Basmatti</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chappati Chappati. Chappati Basmatti</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chappati Chappati. Chappati Basmatti</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aiiiiiieeeooo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Jimmy Monkey. Jimmy Monkey. Jimmy Monkey. Woahhhh!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's smash it." Said Vince holding up a hand that Howard high fived and they made their way out the dressing room. As they were walking Howard was taking deep breaths, he was starting to feel nervous now. They were finally situated in the wings and could hear the crowd on the other side, behind the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince did a little, excited silent scream to Howard who he noticed was a bit distracted. Howard mouthed "Bit nervous now actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fossil's voice came over the tanoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright ladies, gents and those in between…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard was sure he could feel his hand being squeezed as Vince whispered "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vince Noir and Howard Moon…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got this. Let's just go out there and have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard rolled his shoulders and took another deep breath. "Hooo. Ok. Back at ya Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince smiled and did a little shoulder wiggle, giving his hand one final squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"THE MIIIIGHTY BOOOOOOSH!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd roared, women were screaming, men were fist pumping. The boys walked out to the stage like they owned the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince put on his deep, posh voice with his hands in the air shouting, "People of Camdeeeennnnn!" The crowd screamed and whooped and cheered as Vince swaggered his way to the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How we doin tonight folks!?" Howard shouted making his way to his keyboard and guitar. The audience seemed to like his outfit, despite what Vince thought of it. One woman screamed. "I LOVE YOU HOWARD!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hahaaaa!...Thanks Mum." He said strapping his guitar over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd loved that and Vince did a little chuckle with his teeth together, as he was fiddling with the mike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, Camden. You gorgeous motherlickers!" Then he ran a hand through his hair and pointed at Howard. "Shall we fill these gorgeous lot with music, Howard? Like...cream in a giant eclair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. That. That was. That's slightly sexual." Howard said laughing, arms in position to play his guitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heeeehee. Should we though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah why not. That's what you're all here for, right!?" Said Howard, raising an arm to the audience, who screamed back at him. "Alright you giant eclair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard started to play the bassline for '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Games'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which everyone recognised instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince put on his Old Gregg voice, "Oh Camden you're playing them love games!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he took the microphone off of the stand and moved over to Howard doing a little funky walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do ya love me? Are you playing your love games with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanna know what to do cos I need your love a lot. C'mon now.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he started pulling some shapes with his free hand and ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Do ya love me? Are you playing your love games with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanna know what to do cos I need your love a lot. C'mon now.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Howard moved his head side to side, closing his eyes, his deep tones pouring into his microphone like wine. His fingers moving fast up the fretboard. Vince moved his neck back and forth on the beat and looked at Howard like he was really feeling the music, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Movin too fast, this isn't a race oooh. Baby back off and lower the pace now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slow it down and gimme some space mmm. Movin too fast this isn't a race. Uh uh uhhh.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard played the instrumental while making faces and screwing up his eyes. Vince sauntered to the front of the stage and did a power stance pointing to the people as he sang the verse again. When they finished the song, the applause came. Howard and Vince played a few more songs in their set and the audience went wild at every one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah! Thank you. Haha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lot are well magical."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magical eclairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince cackled like a witch. "Ahahaha! That's what you're called now, you'll always be magical eclairs to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard addressed the audience and asked them if they would like another song. Meanwhile Vince was looking up and down at this gorgeous wolf man in front of him. Tongue in the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's leave you lot with something acoustic." Howard's acoustic was bought out by a stage hand and a whole band walked out on stage with different instruments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swapped his electric over and fixed his hat. "Your uh..moment of zen if ya like folks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to play the melody of</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'Listen To Your Heart.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard was almost whispering now, his Northern tones exciting not only the audience, but Vince as well. "Oh yeah, time for some yeti magic. Crazy times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People in the crowd mimed things like; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love this song, Oh My God what a gem, I'm so happy right now, They're so hot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Follow me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look around at the wonders of nature</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never fear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you don't need your friends or family…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd sang along.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We are family...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince in a trance like state, came in with a slightly higher harmony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then you will see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything you need within life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, ho,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's easy letting go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When nothing before was real…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were both singing and looking at each other then back to the crowd. Then back. Eyes fixed on eachother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...Look into our eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can see the future</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Look into our eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can see your soul</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will be together,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is here…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were beginning to finish up and Vince was closing his eyes now, sitting on an amp, moving his hands about in a floaty fashion. The melody became slower as the song reached its end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...Listen to your heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is good here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing before was real</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never fear,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you don't need your friends, or familyyyyyy.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THANK YOU. GOODNIGHT CAMDEENNNN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. WHAT A GREAT CROWD!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE ARE THE MIGHTY BOOOOOSH! WE LOVE YOUUUUU!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince put his hands out at the crowd as he wanted to connect with them. It was something he loved doing. Some said</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and attempted to take selfies and videos of him smiling at them. Howard thought if you can't beat em, join em. So he went to them too, and then they both ran off stage blowing kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the dressing room, they both slumped into the sofa with Vince resting his legs on Howard's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince played with his hair. "Great show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah….Takeaway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After the show, the boys checked in to a hotel. It was about a 4 hour journey on the Tour Bus but hey at least they could get some rest in before their next show. They flung their bags and luggage on top of the beds in the room, panting from exhaustion of taking the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince spotted the kettle and tea bags in a little tray. "Oo. Cup of tea?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please." Then looking around, noticing the en suite. "Well, not too shabby but why so many stairs?" Howard asked, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno. Should have people carrying us up to our room." Vince placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "Don't you know who we are? Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Mariah Carey." The kettle boiled with a click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. Alright. Only jokin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well ok. We got a whole day to recuperate. What do you wanna do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince stirred the tea and went up to Howard, handing him one. "Can we go Pleasure Beach, with all the rides?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh." Howard said unsure, taking the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Howard. Pleeeease?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. After we've had our tea." He slurped some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince blew into his mug to cool the hot liquid. "Sweet. Thanks Howard." Then he kissed him on the cheek, which made him flinch. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So close to the window? People might y'know snap pics."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. Fuckin paparazzi. They're like vultures with cameras….Still not ready to go public Howard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard shook his head. "Err. Not. Uh. Not yet. If that's ok, Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it. Don't want people stickin their noses in anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ain't nobody's business but me and my baby, Sir. Oh yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince laughed which made his head drop down. He placed his empty mug on the window sill and drew the curtains. Howard placed his mug down too and kissed Vince on the lips softly, biting his bottom lip as he pulled away, playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok. That was well cheeky." Vince replied softly. His tone was so understanding. Howard was the luckiest guy alive. Then he looked at Howard with his pleading big blue eyes and asked "Can we go now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon then, ya big kid." Howard said, gesturing his head to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince punched the air, "Yussss! Pleasure Beach! Wooaheyy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard picked up the room keys and off they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All you could see was a blur of green leather and a bowler hat going round the waltzer. Vince's scream was unmistakable, a soundscape of laughter, pure excitement and arcade music. It was contagious to anyone who was lucky enough to hear it. Howard stood watching him, shaking his head as he chuckled, holding the ice creams for them both. Vince saw a blur of a black blazer and what looked like a moustache holding ice creams. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would make a really great painting! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself as he went round and round…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ride came to a stop. Vince stumbled off of it, holding his hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wowhahahowww! That was well cool. Woo. I've gone into the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard handed him his ice cream back. "You ok, little man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bit dizzy, but yeah I had fun. Shame you don't like rides."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Better to not set off the Howard Moon sprinkler system, if you catch my drift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eurghh. Haha. That's well nasty. I get it though." Vince looked around. "Maybe we could find something slower." Then pointed. "Merry Go Round?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard finished his cone, then pulled out a lemon wipe and thought maybe that ride wouldn't be so bad. "Hm. Not a bad idea little man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon then!" Then sensing something in Howard. "You sure you're ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard yawned, scratching his head and twitching his moustache, "I'm just really tired. I've been up for four days straight getting the music together. I feel like an owl…" Then a slight pause. "But one that y'know never sleeps?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww. You're a hard worker Howard. I've always said. But you gotta have a little sleepy. Recharge your batteries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the Merry..Go..R-."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can come back another day. Go ave a sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it couldn't hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began their venture back to their Hotel, the sounds of Pleasure Beach getting quieter as they did. Vince had his hands in his coat pockets and Howard swung his big Northern branch around his shoulder. Even though they weren't ready to let the world know they were together just yet, they thought this at least looked like something friends do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed a lot to each other on the way back. Howard's deep Northern chuckle and Vince looking up into his beautiful brown eyes, cackling and smiling like a Cheshire Cat. God (and maybe the Moon) knows what they were talking about but they were clearly so in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the Hotel Vince took a shower while singing along to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caribbean Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy Ocean. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was what he described as his guilty pleasure song. He squeezed some peach shower gel onto a loofah, chuckling at the fart sound it made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. I know that wasn't me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caribbean Queen. Woahh. Now we're sharing the same dreaaammmm. Yeahhh. And our 'earts that beat as one...No more loooove on the run."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he made up a quick rhyme during an instrumental part. His hands doing a karate chop, soap flying everywhere from the loofah in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ooo I'm Billy Ocean, swimmin in the ocean. Takin a shower with me magical potion."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He soaped himself up and even washed his hair with a matching peach shampoo, ready for tomorrow night's performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came out back into the bedroom with his towels wrapped around him, he saw Howard. He was sprawled out on the bed. He completely crashed out, he had barely managed to get his clothes off. His blazer was hanging off his shoulder and one shoe was off, one shoe on. As well as this his blue and black striped t-shirt was raised up slightly, revealing his belly button and soft squishy tum. His arm was beautifully draped over his eyes, mouth slightly open, chest rising and falling in pure bliss. He was snoring slightly but it came out as a humming sound. Vince thought that was adorable. He walked over, hair damp from the shower and kissed him softly on the forehead. Howard moaned in contentment or from the scent of peaches Vince's hair gave off, who knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him think of that 1975 song, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The 1975(ILIWUSFYASBYSUOI).</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midnight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Car lights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Playing with the air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing in your hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Step into your skin? I'd rather jump into your bones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taking up your mouth, so you breathe through your nose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince quietly chuckled, picked out some pyjamas from the suitcase and walked back into the bathroom. He had to get changed and didn't want Howard getting any surprises of his naked body, gorgeous as it may be, when he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Howard woke up, the TV was on at a low volume and Vince was sleeping softly in the single bed. He was all curled up like a cat and Howard thought he smelled absolutely delicious, sort of fruity. He noticed a pair of hairdressing scissors next to Vince on the side table and thought to himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe Vince just did his hair last night, he's always changing it up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got out of bed, yawned and stretched and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he looked at his reflection, he saw that his hair had completely changed. It was no longer a curly mess but instead a much more chic look. It looked thicker, glossier even. There were two strands of hair that ran down the side of his face, flourished with little curls and the rest had been snipped slightly at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hand through his delicate new do and smiled to himself. This was the work of The Midnight Barber, he must have done his hair while he was sleeping last night. Usually he would be furious at this. But this time he thought of it as a more kind gesture and he did need a new hairstyle so Vince was just helping him out a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the two little curls between his fingertips and whispered happily, "You little shit box." Then he placed his tongue in the corner of his mouth and giggled quietly, sighing. "Huhh. Well. Ok then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had finished brushing his teeth, he went back out into the bedroom and crawled onto Vince's bed, so he was positioned over him. Howard brushed his hair against his face to deliberately annoy him, moving his neck in and out like a pet waking you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha??..Mm." He chuckled, "That tickles…" Then he opened his eyes to see Howard towering over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Vince. Or should I say Midnight Barber?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince's eyes went wide, he'd been caught. "Errrrr."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No don't worry little man it's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is?" Vince asked sitting up, resting on his elbows. Howard was now on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. In fact I really like it. I think it suits me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince said sleepily, "Ah well that's great then. I didn't mean to do it to ya while you were sleeping or nuffin though I just got bored."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard thought that sounded wrong but he would let this one slide. "Nah it's cool. Don't worry about it Vince." Then standing up and walking over to the wardrobe mirror. "Thanks for giving me a brand spanking new hair do Sir. I no longer look a mess. Oh yes look out for Howard TJ Moon cos he feels like a God! Ow! Chicka Chicka!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe. Electric." Vince replied, rubbing his eyes and flinging the duvet off of him. "M Gonna go make us some tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oo yes please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was boiling the kettle and opening the little sachets of sugar and he was chewing his bottom lip. "Howard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liked it when you were over me. Just now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard blushed a little. "Oh? Did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince poured the water on the bags and opened the carton of Soya Milk and poured it in. "Yeah it just felt really comforting and sweet." He looked down to stir it all in and realised that he had gotten hard. He looked back up and his eyes were wide and he tried to keep his breathing steady so Howard wouldn't suspect anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard scratched his head. "Well. I...errr. Ahem. I mean we. If we ever y'know then at least we know it'll be sweet…" He laughed nervously. "Haha. Maybe even get a double...bed..." He was tripping over his words and he thought that maybe now wasn't the time to ask for what was really on his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince's shoulders went up as he did a slight laugh, "Uh yeah. Maybe." Then mouthed looking down at his pyjama bottoms again. "Oh My God." Then he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>typical. You get some form of physical contact and you're as hard as rock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>You alright over there little man? Finished those teas yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Oh yeah fine. Errr. I just really have to use the loo. Buh but errr tea's over here, you just needa pop some sugar in." He carefully backed up from the tea tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Thanks. Can you bring it over here please Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince dashed into the bathroom. "Um no. You haveta go n get it yourself." Then he shut the door and locked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok. I get it, when ya gotta go, ya gotta go. Haha!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard decided to get some extra practice in for tonight's show. It was the big night tonight and it couldn't hurt. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat down on his bed. He tuned it and then decided to do a finger warm up so he played a random melody, plucking on the strings. Then it turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin </span>
  </em>
  <span>but slower than the actual version. Almost a more jazzy and raw version. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You need coolin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby I'm not foolin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna send ya </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back to schoolin </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A way down inside </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A honey you need it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna give you my love...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince was taking deep breaths standing against the bathroom door. Howard's sexy tones were creeping in and he couldn't control himself. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he didn't because he knew that wasn't fair. Instead he decided a good way would be to fantasize maybe? No. That didn't work either. He opened the bathroom door, went over to Howard. Straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. This threw Howard off completely as he was half way through a lyric, but he placed his hands on Vince's back and caressed it vigorously. They were both breathing really heavily and there were random out of tune guitar notes being plucked as Vince moved up and down to kiss Howard more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm S'ry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M s'okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince's hands were on the back of Howard's neck and he moved his hips cheekily to try and show Howard what he did to him. But then he stopped because he figured that wasn't very fair either, so instead he broke up the kiss and almost leapt off of Howard's lap looking quite irate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah there...what was that about?" Howard asked, absolutely flushed and quite satisfied too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince put his tongue in the corner of his mouth and said blatantly. "You gave me a stiffy, you berk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard stroked his moustache. "I knew it...You little tart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince laughed, ruffling his hair and then sat at the top of the bed. "Sorry. Can ya blame me though, it's the contact." Howard brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Would you carry on singing Led Zep for me Howard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard placed his hands back where they felt most comfortable on the guitar and said "I can actually do you one better there, Sir." He began to strum the chords for </span>
  <em>
    <span>George Michael's Faith. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vince nodded his head along to the rhythm, tapping his hands against his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Well I guess it would be nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could touch ya body...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At Blackpool Opera House, Vince had both hands tightly wrapped around the microphone as he sang along to Nanageddon. He looked like a rock star. His signature Glamour Nana eye make up was starting to run even more due to him sweating because he was high energy the whole time. Howard was playing his guitar until he couldn't any more, putting all of his effort into it, even though he was emotionally exhausted, on the stage with Vince was his happy place to escape to for a few. He, along with Vince, was wearing his Nanna outfit too, complete with blondish, white wig. Howard took a breath and sang into his mike, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...Night time creatures,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aged beasters,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasin' you down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huntin' you down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draggin' you down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like an aged demon...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince put his shiny, gold knee high boots on top of one of the amps and screamed slowly clenching his free hand into a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>'...WRINKLED EVIL. SUCKIN THE LIVES FROM THE YOUTHFULL FACES-UH!...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he moved over to Howard and placed his arm on his shoulder, looking right into his eyes. Howard bit his lip then sang,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...The Moon is scared, can't compare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wrinkled evil in an aging nightmare…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the song drew to a close, so did the set. Vince walked to the edge of the stage then turned around and lifted his dress, revealing his arse. Then he turned back around with his tongue poking through his teeth, cheekily and laughing. "YOU LOVE IT YOU SLAAAAAAAGS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard blinked fast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow he wasn't wearing underwear this whole time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he rolled his eyes and shouted "GOODNIGHT LIVERPOOOOOL!.....FUCK!" Before running off stage with his guitar still around him. Vince didn't know what was going on, so just blew a kiss to the crowd and ran off after him. As he got to the dressing room and saw the poster, he realised what had happened and did a little laugh, as if to say oh no bless him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on when Howard finally got back to the dressing room, there was a sign on the mirror that said </span>
  <b>
    <em>'Your name is Howard Moon. You're in Blackpool.'</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Christ. Vince did you put this here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Vince said with his hands pulling back his hair, head poking out of the toilet door. Howard pointed to the note while removing his eye makeup with a wipe. "This."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. That wasn't me, must've been our tour manager. Haha."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Next Day - Boosh Radio Takeover </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Hi. We're The Mighty Boosh. We've hijacked 6Music."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Journey with us. Listen to the music and</span>
  <span>...nobody gets hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Haha. Basically what happened is we dropped in through the roof wearing all black and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "And Balaclavas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Ah...hahahahahaaa! Yeah. Balaclava palava."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Sittin in the java. Haha."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both: "Ridin a wave of a magical lava."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Haha. And..so yeah we wrestled the radio presenters to the ground, tied em up and stuck them in the boof."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "And as we play music, the booth just gradually fills up with lava until the end and we're the radio presenters forever...mua ha haaa!..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>................</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Of course we're only kidding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "We uh we're just here to play some great tunes aren't we Vince?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Yeah that's exactly what we're all here for. We've got..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Bout an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V  "Bout an hour with you lovely listeners. Some music, some chat. So..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Yeah enjoy. We're gonna get the first song on for you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Yeah cos we been talking too much. Let's get some music on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Waggin our chins and that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Hehehehe. N dat. So here's some lovely <em>Incredible String Band</em> to start you off on a chill Sunday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "We wanted to play </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Very Cellular Song</span>
  </em>
  <span>...but we've only got an hour and that song is like..... 10years long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Yeah and eventually we all wanna go home right? Haha. Ok so here's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waltz Of The New Moon by The Incredible String Band.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys ended the show with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fats Waller - Jitterbug Jive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, played by Howard Moon's hand. Vince had nothing to do with anything jazzy on the radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Ok so that's us folks. Hope you enjoyed our little…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Power Hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V: "Yeah! We've been The Mighty Boosh. Not just today..but always. Although. I'll just. We'll go back home I'll be Mick, Howard'll be Keith. Maybe tomorrow we'll all be vegetables. Who knows?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laughed for a while and then Howard said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: "Ah have a nice day beautiful people. See you soon, if you're comin to our shows. But for now, take care...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the radio jingle came on and the boys left the studio. They were greeted by some fans and everybody wanted to take a picture with The Boosh. As well as this a lot of people wanted autographs too. When all that was done the boys got into a taxi together and drove away. Vince blew kisses out the window, all filled with glee saying things like "Awww haha. I love you too." Whereas Howard found it kind of exhausting as he didn't really care for social interaction, and he was quite shy. The quiet one of the duo. So he just smiled and said "Thankyou." Giving a sort of half assed smile without showing any teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of the taxi, Vince looked over at Howard, who was scrolling through his phone, and asked him softly. "You ok Howard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Yeah I just I don't like...that part of it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I know. Don't worry, you got me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just hope it will get a bit easier to cope with y'know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. Well they love you Howard. They love me. They love The Mighty Boosh. It's nice that you even say Hi to em, cos that means you're braver than you fink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, little man. Anyway that was fun. Just picking some songs for an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was cool wasn't it! Felt proper profesh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well about as profesh as we can get " There they were, Howard's jokes and sense of humour, back again. It's what Vince loved the most when the mood had gone a little off for one of them. They laughed almost the whole taxi ride back to their Hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Early hours of the morning, Howard was sat on the floor in an old scruffy Black Sabbath t-shirt and boxer shorts,  guitar in hand. There were papers, pens and scribblings all over the floor. You could hardly see it anymore, just a room filled with cast aside ideas from the brain of Howard Moon. He scratched his head and tried to create melodies. Lyrics. Anything. But, nothing. Well except for a little rhythmic tune he had made up - he had been sat amongst mess and ideas for about 3 hours and this was all he came up with. Then suddenly, he had a lightbulb moment and decided it was time to try a different instrument, he was clearly getting nowhere with the guitar. He went to the corner of the room and grabbed his synthesizer instead then took it off the stand and sat it on his lap back to the floor. Howard's legs were weak and he had been up for a while and it was about 3am. Vince had gone out to get some food to fuel the creativity for them both, they had already had some pizza but Vince said that was not enough so off he went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howard. Food." He whispered as he came through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Oh brilliant." Said Howard kind of sleepily, taking the greasy plastic bag from Vince. "What...what is it, where'd you go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was this well cute Cantonese place just round the corner. They stay open all hours of the night. Got meself a Chicken Chow Mein. You've got Tofu fingy." He said taking out a plastic container and the air was filled with the delicious smell of takeaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks very much Sir." Howard yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Then he took off his tight jeans, looked at Howard with concern in his eyes and asked, "You still tryna write a song Oward? You've been there for ages."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but see I think I've cracked it, little man!" Said Howard sounding a little like a sleep deprived Mad Scientist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only fing you've cracked is your sanity." Vince said slurping up noodles. "But c'mon let's hear it then!" He moved from the edge of the bed to join Howard on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right ok." Howard rested his fork on the edge of the container and wiped his greasy hands on his boxers, then he hovered over the synth. "Um. It's uh. It's not my best." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're too critical Howard, keep tellin you. I don't care what it sounds like, just wanna hear it." Vince awaited eagerly like a kid and then Howard played the melody that he had formed in his head, fuelled by take away. His hair coming loose from a man bun he had attempted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Future Sailors. We're future sailors. Electronic castaway…'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he stopped, "and that's all I've got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince came in with a deep toned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Digital Stowaway.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard kept playing, "Yes Vince! Keep that going!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince had his fork in his hand and was cutting shapes with it in front of his face, eyes closed in total concentration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Cyborg seadog, tell me what you dream of.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Future Sailors.' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Woahhh yeah.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vince sang as he swayed side to side. "Haha! That's well genius! I love that 80s synth sound, it's well in right now! Ah well done Howard!" He said, digging his fork back in to a nearly empty container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah well, cheers Vince. And I mean great lyrics. They just come so easily to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. You look well nice in that t-shirt by the way. That ain't one a mine is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Sir. It's uh. It's mine. Since Metal-head Moon was about." He put some tofu and noodles in his mouth, then scribbled down the lyrics before he forgot them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Metal-head Moon? Ha! Woah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Sir. When I was a teenager, a grungey, lanky teen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Leeds accent was stronger so Vince took the piss, "Hehe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lanky Teen."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hohhhh Lanky Teen. I used to uh listen to a lot of Rock n Roll, not just jazz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. I'm learning so much." Vince stared at the floor. "Suits you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard laughed and sighed, revealing that beautiful wolfish smile, but he realised that Vince wasn't giving him any eye contact so he placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin and lifted his head up to face him. He placed his lips on Vince's and even though they were tired, he kissed back running his hands through Howard's very messy attempt at a messy bun. Howard moved his hand from his chin and placed them around Vince's back, then he felt himself falling backwards toward the floor of crumpled up papers with Vince on top of him. When they pulled away Vince said "Mm. Night then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Said Howard, exhaustion setting in. "Guess we're sleeping down here tonight then."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the tour bus to London for one final show tonight, Howard was playing his guitar from his bunk bed as he got travel sick really easily and decided this was the best form of medicine to distract him from the nausea he felt. He was playing the riff to </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Passage To Bangkok by Rush </span>
  </em>
  <span>because a couple of days ago in America, they did an interview for NME where Vince had laughed at him for liking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rush.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meanwhile, Vince was lying in the bunk bed across from him on his back reading CheekBone magazine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howard have you seen this?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard kept playing, but quietly. "Hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince showed him the magazine which had a picture of him mooning the audience at Blackpool. He seized playing immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Christ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince rested on his elbows. "I know! How Rock n Roll is that? Haha." Then he altered his voice in a slightly mediaeval style, "My arse in a glossy magazine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahaha. Errr. Well as long as you're happy there Sir, you've made it." Then there was a little moment of silence as Howard tried to remember where he was in the song. He had been trying to learn this one for ages now and he was getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince stared up at the ceiling, well top of the tour bus, with his arm behind his head and his legs on top of one another, shaking slightly. "Howard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah little man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'our last show tonight. I might cry. Gonna miss all this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww Vince you've just gotta remember the fun times and I'm sure we'll do it all again soon. There's plenty more songs to be written Sir. Plenty more tunes floating around our melody boxes. And I'll be there to hold your hand when the curtain goes down. Don't you worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that's true. Thanks Howard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it, my Sparkly Prince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hehe. You can carry on now by the way. Mr Rush."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You taking the micky out of my accent little man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah it's alright. Ok…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard moved his hand back to the fret board and the other to the strings and continued playing the riff to </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Passage To Bangkok. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he changed the first set of lyrics to suit the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We're on the bus to London.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aboard the Booshy Express</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll hit the stops along the way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We only stop for the best…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha. Nice. Cos the real lyrics are We're on the train to Bangkok, aboard the Thailand express."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know Mr I Hate Rush."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah God. Um, you remember that time when you went away for a week to that jazzfest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that was a lot of jazzy fun, Sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cosmic. Well. I might have stayed in your room the whole time and put some of your records on. 2112 was the only one I could find that wasn't eurgh, pure jazz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll forgive you. Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince continued with that soft tone that Howard was infatuated with. "So anyway I popped it on, loved it and I played it the whole week. Playin a part of you made it easier to not miss you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard smiled sweetly back at Vince and then put his guitar aside,  jumped down off the top bed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go make us some tea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Back In London</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Montage of Howard and Vince walking to the studio with iced coffees and donuts to the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deceptacon</span>
  </em>
  <span> by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Tigre. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vince pretended to lick the camera, whereas Howard just raised his eyebrows at it with a jokey, serious face on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince was wearing a black leather jacket and matching drain pipes with a Grace Jones t-shirt underneath. Of course he was wearing his signature ankle boots with a high heel too. Howard on the other hand had a striped t-shirt on with a blazer over the top,  along with black trousers and black converse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys were now at The Live Lounge Studio ready to perform their set. So far they had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Games</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Married On The Morrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a new one that they had written a couple nights ago. Next it was time for their cover song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince spoke into his hand held mike after the song finished. "Alright so we really love this artist a lot." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and the um. The guitar in this song is just so cool, so cinematic." Howard said, scratching his moustache with one finger. "So uh here's some Lana Del Rey. 2. 3. And."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard played the riff to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn Baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>from a stool he was sat on and Vince took a breath and sang. He sang softer than he has ever sung before and it was sweet to hear for a change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They say I'm too young to love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know what I need</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They think I don't understand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The freedom land of the seventies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I'm too cool to know ya</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You say I'm like the ice I freeze</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm churning out novels like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beat poetry on Amphetamines</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, my boyfriend's in the band</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He plays guitar while I sing Lou Reed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got feathers in my hair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get down to Beat poetry...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Howard came in nicely with,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...And my jazz collection's rare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can play most anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a Brooklyn baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a Brooklyn baby…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while into the song and the boys were completely in love (even more so) with eachother. Howard sang and he even attempted the Brooklyn accent, just like Lana does in the song (talking = twolkin) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...I'm talking bout my generation</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talking bout that newer nation…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vince came in, trying not to laugh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...And if you don't like it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can beat it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beat it, baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You never liked the way I said it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you don't get it, then forget it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So I don't have to whoooop explain it...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Vince pulled faces at Howard and he pulled one back. It made him smile a lot. It was a competition now and despite how Vince Noir was known for singing. He actually sounded like a professional singer this time around and Howard thought so too because everytime he opened his mouth his eyebrows went up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'...Yeah my boyfriend's pretty cool</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he's not as cool as me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I'm a Brooklyn baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm a Brooklyn baby</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da da da. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da da da. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da da da. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Da da da da da.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. Yeah. Yeahhhhhhh...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Howard played them out with the ending riff, eyes closed and looking down at the guitar which was causing his hair to fall over the front of his face. Vince loved this, it's what he adored. Watching his boyfriend sing and really feel the music and if a cheeky bit of hair came down, well that was a bonus for Vince Noir. Even the drummer that they had called in to help them with their cover could see that they were in love.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The Last Night...</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was The Mighty Boosh's last night of the tour in London where it all began. They were rounding up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Future Sailors. Oh yeah!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys went off stage after saying goodnight and before their encore. Howard had noticed Vince wiping his eyes so he went up to him and said softly, "Hey. It's ok Vince."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I...I'm..so…" Vince sobbed and completely broke down when Howard pulled him into those Northern branches for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh. It's ok. We did it Vince. We've done it and we've done it so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince continued to cry. His breathing hitching and his fists bought in tightly to Howard's chest, his head on his shoulder, soaking his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh." He sniffed. "Fuck. We gotta encore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stood facing the curtain, Vince taking really deep breaths to control his tears from falling again. Howard noticed and squeezed his hand. "I love you. You got this. Let's just go out there and have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vince smiled and laughed at these familiar words of encouragement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience could be heard behind the curtain and as it lifted up, their screams became louder. Howard and Vince walked out and then took their final bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Three</strong> minutes until closing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Two</strong> silhouettes in the spotlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>One</strong> day they would do this all again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now this was The Mighty Boosh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>